


Pretty Girl~

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo





	Pretty Girl~

“Make sure you cover every inch. I don’t want nothin to be left behind. If you see anyone, kill em. They’re witnesses.” Ashe spoke to the men, and y/n was off to the side, minding her own business. Her e/c eyes were trained on a butterfly which was floating in the wind.

Elizabeth noticed that the girl seemed a bit aloof and she walked over to her.   
“Y/n,” her voice was like a hot knife cutting through warm butter, “today’s your first day on the job. Get to it.”

Y/n blinked and nodded, following the guys. “Hey y/n? What took you so long?” One of the men asked as he cocked his gun. “Oh, nothing.. I was just looking at a butterfly.” She replied, twiddling her fingers. The men all looked at each other and shrugged, getting on with the mission.

The group snuck into the big warehouse, or that’s what it seemed to be. “Hey! I think I see something.” One of them said, and went on ahead.   
“Woah. I bet you could get a lotta money for this.” The thief mused, picking up a mini statue. “It’s damn heavy too.”  
“You think so? What about this one?” Y/n walked up to him and was holding a beautiful mermaid statue that was made with copper and porcelain. “I don’t know, maybe-“

“Guys! I hear something!” Another Deadlock member lightly jogged to them, pointing where they originally came from.   
A gunshot sounded, and before y/n knew what was fully happening, both sides began to fire.  
Y/n put the statue down and took out both of her revolvers, aiming them at the enemy. They were masked.

She shot one, then three, then one again. Y/n was honestly surprised that her aim was half decent. Hard work pays off.  
“Hey, John! Cover for me!” She yelled to a tall Deadlock member, and he nodded.  
Picking up the statue, y/n made her way out. A few guys were shooting at her.  
“Don’t let her get away!” 

Y/n heard the man’s booming voice, and she shot instinctively behind her, hitting one of her chasers.  
Deadlock members were scattered throughout the area; some were taking items, and others were shooting.   
“Hey y/n! Help me out over here!”   
The woman did just that and literally slid into the action, gun blazing, with the statue in hand. With the help of her allies, they took down the horde.  
“I think... I think that’s all of em. Let’s beat it. We don’t want anyone else to come.”  
Most of them agreed, and they took what they could, leaving.

It was a rather long walk.  
“Oi, Ashe!” A Deadlock member yelled with a large bag being carried on his back, “We’re back. We had some trouble, but it wasn’t anything that we couldn’t handle.” The woman with the white hair smiled. “That’s good to hear. It’s nice to see that everyone did something right.” Her red eyes then landed on y/n, who shyly held the statue behind her back.  
“Y/n? Whatcha carrying there? Show it.”

“Oh, well... I just saw this statue and thought that you might like it.” Y/n spoke and held it out, and Ashe gently took it out of her s/c hands. She smiled softly, “You tryna flatter me, y/n?”

“H-huh?! No! I just.... thought that you might’ve liked it....”

Ashe leaned over to y/n’s ear and whispered. “Well, I do like it. Thanks, sugar. You got the prettiest e/c eyes~” Her voice was so sweet and sultry; y/n just couldn’t stop blushing. 

‘She’s just toying with you. Don’t take it seriously.’ Y/n thought as Ashe pulled away.

“Alright. Everyone, let’s get a move on. We need to rest.” The Deadlock gang started to break apart. Some of them went home, and some decided to stay.  
As y/n turned around, getting ready to leave, Elizabeth hugged her from behind.  
“Ashe..?”

“You know, you’re pretty cute, y/n.” Ashe said out loud, not caring if he others heard her. “Uhm.... thanks?”  
Ashe chuckled and let go, getting in front of her. “You don’t have to act so awkward. Here...”

“Huh?”

Smooch.

The white haired girl’s red lipstick was printed onto y/n’s cheek. Y/n blushed madly and backed away. 

“Now go home. Meet me here at ten in the mornin tomorrow. Got it?” Y/n nodded and ran off, blush still on her cheeks.   
A random Deadlock member walked up to Ashe, and before he said anything smart, she punched him in the jaw.

“Hm. That lady sure is fine.” Ashe said to herself, and walked off with B.o.b. nearby. “Come on, B.o.b., we have a lot of work to do.”

____________________________________


End file.
